Taking 5
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: What if Lincoln snapped after Devon chose Ritchie over him? the blonde had unknowingly delivered Lincoln the best leverage to use against her. I own nothing. Contains kidnapping.


"I want Ritchie" Those vile words kept repeating through his brain, he loved Devon, why couldn't she see that he was the only guy for her?

It's all that stupid pop stars fault, but he'd shown the kid exactly who was boss, successful in kidnapping him from his other kidnappers.

Where Ritchie was, none of them would be able to find him, not to say some random person passing by won't discover the black haired male bound to a tree.

Ritchie, Ritchie, Ritchie! It was always about that fake, why did Devon never choose him? He's the one that truly loved her, he's the one that's always been there for her, yet every time he'd attempted to make a move he was blown off.

Well, not anymore, Devon was about to learn the hard way just how far she's pushed him, the blonde had unknowingly delivered Lincoln the best leverage to use against her.

It's just like in those sappy movies, you want someone to pay then you go after the ones they love and cherish, in Devon's case that would be Ritchie and Lincoln already had the boy.

Devon continued to push him out, demanding he go fetch Ritchie, that she wanted nothing to do with him till the Star was brought back.

"You know what, Devon?" States a now chuckling Lincoln "I'm sick and tired of never being enough for you, it's all about little Ritchie."

"What? No, it's-" Devon stared at the change in the African American male, she'd never seen that calculated look in his eyes "Look Lincoln, like it or not we need Ritchie if we want the band to perform at school tomorrow."

"And what if I don't care about the band?" Retaliates Lincoln, dark gaze roaming Devon, Mason and Scooter "I could care less if you and Gabby remain socially outcasted."

"Don't care? How can you not care? That was the whole point of the kidnapping in the first place!"

"What's the matter? Worried for you precious not so secret lover?" Mocks Lincoln

Devon's mouth drops open as Lincoln takes hold of her hand "Lincoln, this has gone too far, let Ritchie go."

"Nah, I don't think so." Lincoln smirks "Little pop star is going to stay exactly where I left him, he crossed a major line."

"It was just one kiss!" Exclaimed Devon "I already apologized repeatedly for it, Gabby quit being my friend because of it, believe me if I could take it back, I would."

Lincoln released the blondes hand, fingers twisting the knob on the front door "No you wouldn't, you like Ritchie, Devon."

Devon stares, blue eyes filling with tears but she can't deny the words, truth is she's crushed on the singer for years, but that kiss sparked something entirely knew "Lincoln, I'm sorry I hurt you, I shouldn't have used you just to kidnap the band, but Ritchie didn't do anything wrong, he's innocent!"

Lincoln scoffs as he begins backing out the door, keeping careful watch of the two confused band mates "He's not innocent, Devon. He's a fraud and a liar! Yet you're still choosing him over me?"

"So that's what all this is about?" Pipes in Mason "You're jealous of Devon's feelings for Ritchie?"

"Let the lady be with whoever she chooses man, it's not up to you." States Scooter

Lincoln rolls his eyes "Duh, I may not be able to control her, but I can decide his fate, don't worry about Ritchie, Devon. I'm planning on taking good care of him."

"No, no, Lincoln, don't hurt him!" Screams Devon, the blonde attempted to cling to Lincoln's shirt but fails as the young man rushed towards his red Jeep, the female immediately following suit "Lincoln! Where is he? Where's Ritchie?"

Lincoln ignores the girl, switching the car into reverse and giving a final parting wave as he backs out of the drive way, Devon trying to chase the car on foot as it descended down the road.

Night vision goggles now on, Lincoln makes his way back to the secluded woods he'd left the teen, all thoughts of letting Ritchie go now disappeared from his mind.

Maybe ransom? There's gotta be someone out there besides Devon who wants pretty boy back, no too much evidence that could lead back to him.

Lincoln highly doubted Devon would go to the police, yet he'd also believed that he'd never find her kissing another guy, let alone one he'd helped the girl kidnap.

Devon had used him to get what she wanted, the blonde never cared about him, Lincoln was but a means to an end, her real goal was Ritchie.

Sure she can say all she wants how much she hates him, but Lincoln wasn't stupid, Pete had told him about the girls having to make the choice of which boy to leave behind between Ritchie, Scooter, Mason and KK.

Said she'd been desperate to keep Ritchie as her captive, stating the obvious bull she'd spouted moments ago.

Devon had enticed him with lies of humiliating the band, while the real plan was so much deeper, Devon had wanted Ritchie and Lincoln could get him for her.

Lincoln should be furious, yet all he could do was smile and laugh, Devon thought she had him wrapped around her little finger, yet he'd outsmarted her and spirited away the only boy she cared about.

Lincoln holds all the cards, no one knew of this area, or of the tree house he'd stow the singer in, Ritchie was in his hands and as long as he has him, he holds all the power.

Hours passed before he finally drew close, he hadn't realized just how far out here he'd driven till now.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me?" Echoed the young male voice he'd abandoned hours earlier "Please! I've been kidnapped!"

The struggling and screaming figure now seen just up ahead took Lincoln's attention, Ritchie was right where he'd left him, bound by white ropes to a tree.

Bright light shined directly in Ritchie's eyes, blinding the teen from seeing exactly who had hopefully come to his rescue "Hello?"

The male smirked as he exits the still running Jeep, basking in the fear that had risen on his hostages face "There's been a slight change of plan."

Ritchie stares "What change? Look dude, just let me go, alright?"

Lincoln shakes his head as he moves behind the tree, slowly undoing the series of knots "I don't think so, man"

Ritchie struggles as the knots fall away, now would be his chance to escape "Lincoln, seriously dude this whole kidnapping thing is getting old."

Lincoln chuckles as the last knot is untied, knowing of the teen hostages plan, he quickly kicks Ritchie in the back of the knee, propelling the star to the harsh earth.

Ritchie angrily spits out rocks and dirt, there's not much he can do with his hands tied and Lincoln now looping the fallen cords around is torso "I've seriously had enough of this!"

"And I seriously don't care." Mocks Lincoln in his best high pitched Ritchie voice "This is your life now, so deal with it."

Ritchie winced as the ropes are tightened, the white nylon making sure he can't reach his struggling wrists, Lincoln grasping the ropes end and pulling Ritchie along "What exactly are you getting from this, huh?"

Lincoln ignores his captive, instead forcing the young man deeper into the woods using the makeshift leash "Just shut up before I gag you."

Now it's Ritchie's turn to scoff, head raising to look at the surroundings "Right, right, cause I forgot your the man with a plan."

"Damn straight" agrees Lincoln, the dark silhouette of the house now coming into view.

"What is that?" Questions Ritchie upon sight of the rickety looking cabin before him, Lincoln pushing down a set of steps "I'm so not going in there."

"Uh, yeah you are" States Lincoln, the teen starting his climb, pulling on the rope in an attempt to force Ritchie along "Either you climb up here or I drag you."

Ritchie glares, the teen try's stopping himself from being dragged inside, only the vast amounts of rope tightening and restricting his limbs begins affecting his breathing "Damn it!"

Lincoln chuckles as begrudgingly Ritchie starts to climb, his feet slipping at times, the only thing keeping the teen up was the hold on the ropes.

"Ow!" Yells Ritchie in pain, fists clenched as he try's and fails to pull his arms "Lincoln, stop!"

"Then get your wussy butt up here" berates the captor, giving another sharp tug on the rope suspending the captive.

Ritchie scrambles to level his feet with the steps, slowly making his way upwards until he's finally inside "Now what? You got me in here, what's next?"

Lincoln smiled, tugging the rope once more "Nothings changed, you're still a prisoner, just got a new captor."

"And the change in scenery?" Questions a disgruntled Ritchie "Come on, dude. You don't actually think you're going to get away with this?"

"I'm the best at what I do" answers Lincoln, the captor winding the rope around a large hanging beam, forcing Ritchie to his feet "And I never get caught."

Ritchie shrugs, head raises to inspect his ropes, mouth opening to voice a comment, but falls short at the restricted feeing coming over his legs "Dude, seriously?"

Lincoln looks up as his hands continued with tying Ritchie's ankles together and to a ring in the floor "Just taking extra precautions that you can't get away."

"Is this what you do in your off time? Kidnap and tie people up in this shack in the middle of the woods?" Berates Ritchie, if there's one thing the teen knew how to do, it was pissing people off.

"What I do in my spare time doesn't matter to you, wuss." Snaps Lincoln with a harsh pull of the rope, firm cuffs now surround each ankle "Why aren't you more afraid? You've been kidnapped, twice now, I left you bound to a tree and now I've got you all roped up in my tree house."

"You think this is the first time I've had to deal with crazy fans?" Speaks Ritchie "I'm famous, dude. Girls hide out in my closet just to get close to me."

Lincoln can't help but picture Devon hiding in his closet, the blonde waiting impatiently for him to get home, the want to ravish him taking over her entire being.

"Well there's one big difference this time." Clarified Lincoln, the teen ripping a strip of Ritchie's signature black jacket.

"Dude! This is my favorite jacket!" Comes Ritchie's voice in anger and annoyance.

Lincoln smirks as he rips another much longer strip, now balling up the first one "The difference in your situation now? I don't care about you, I'm not some crazed fan wanting nothing but to go out on a date or whatever it is those girls are into."

Ritchie reels back as Lincoln grabs hold of his chin, dark eyes blazing "You're here as a means to an end, I could care less about the famous wussy pop star you think you are."

"What means?" Questions a perplexed Ritchie, still fighting to free his chin from the sinister grip "What are you talking about?"

Lincoln fake chuckles as he pinched Ritchie's jaw, forcing his mouth to open, quickly the balled up fabric is wrenched inside before being sealed using the long strip.

"Just like how she used me, now it's my turn to use you."

Ritchie's head turns anyway possible to avoid the gag, but with the teen already being bound, there was no nowhere for him to go.

Lincoln tied the knot being used tightly to confine Ritchie's mouth, basking in the muffled retorts his prisoner was now making "You're leverage for me to use against Devon, she wants you, but I have you."

Lincoln messes with the short black strands of Ritchie's hair "She'll do whatever I say to get you back, it's like a fairytale, only you're the damsel in distress, princess."

**I'm on a roll today! Finished so many stories I've been working on what feels to be forever. This is from the underrated movie Taking 5. **


End file.
